


Solavellan Lyric Drabbles

by MidnaighteRose



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnaighteRose/pseuds/MidnaighteRose
Summary: A collection of Solavellan drabbles I've written with song lyrics
Kudos: 2





	Solavellan Lyric Drabbles

_ You hear me knocking  _

_ on your heart _

Blue eyes looked to the sky, admiring the twinkling white embers within as she sat side by side with her love. A soft weight touched her shoulders. Her gaze turned to the elf at her side as a smile graced her features.

_ If you let me in _

_ I swear I won't tear you apart, love _

Arana leaned in and laid her head against Solas's chest as his arm finished settling around her shoulders, holding her close as she wrapped her arms around him in turn. All her muscles relaxed as she listened to the soft rhythm of his heart.

_ You hear that beating of my heart _

_ Alone in my own skin _

_ And to be myself _

_ With someone else _

_ Never turned out well _

_ But I'm coming _

Solas turned his stormy grey gaze down to her. How long had he lived? How many people had he met in this long life of his? And yet, never had he met another with whom he held a bond so strong, so close that he could let his guard down so completely. All else seemed to melt away, paling in comparison to the feeling of being in her presence. He stared down at his beloved, the faint scent of honey and jasmine filling his nose.

_ I smell your blood from far away _

_ You've lost because _

_ I've got your scent _

_ I'm on the hunt _

_ There's nowhere to run _

_ 'Cause I'm coming _

So many lives she'd had.. Each one finding her way back to him. A love so pure, so honest that her spirit could not stay away. With each meeting, a distant promise kept.

_ My lover what have you  _

_ become _

And each time, he lost her all over again. Some endless tragic accident waiting to happen. Yet, no matter how many promises he made to himself, his resolve weakened each time she drew near. He couldn't stay away. And each time he tried to prevent her next death.. to no avail. A saddened smile consumed his expression. Surely, he thought, there must be a way to protect her..

_ Why must you look at me  _

_ that way _

Arana lifted her head, a perplexed gaze settling on her face once his saddened expression registered in her mind. She reached up, a gentle hand touching his cheek. The mage leaned into her touch, his expression softening as he looked into her eyes. His favorite shade of blue.. 

_ Because, my dear, you look  _

_ so good _

Solas lifted his hand and tucked a few strands of her starlight-colored hair behind her ear, studying her face. The same face he'd known and loved so many times before. It was always the same. The small curve of her nose. Her expressive sapphire hues. The many freckles that adorned her features. The shape of her lips..

_ You're good enough to eat _

His hand moved to lift her chin, his thumb feather-lightly tracing her bottom lip. Memorising her every feature as he had done so many times before. In a thousand lifetimes he could never forget her, the feeling of her skin..

_ I'll never let you go _

Solas leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. The lovers gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment. 

_ Once I have sunk  _

_ my teeth into you _

His mind wandered back through the years to their first kiss. So long ago, yet still so clear in his mind. Warm, tender, passionate. The mere thought always left him wanting more. Just one more.. Just a little longer..

"Solas..?"

_ I hear the trembling in your voice _

_ Don't be afraid _

_ I'm not as vicious as the tomes say _

_ I'm just hungry _

The sound of his name from her lips pulled him from his thoughts. His eyes focused on her, his face now determined and longing.

_ My lover what have you become _

_ Why must you look at me  _

_ that way _

The starlight haired elf tried to read her love's expression, waiting in anticipation with bated breath for his next move. What could he be thinking of? Sometimes it was difficult to tell. Her hand lingered on his cheek, unmoving as their eyes remained locked.

_ Because, my dear, you look so good _

Before she had time to react, Solas suddenly closed what little distance remained between them.

_ You're good enough to eat _

Blue eyes widened briefly, then closed as she allowed herself to melt into him. The elf moved his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he drank her in; savoring the feeling of her lips against his. It never failed to make his heart race. Every emotion he felt poured forth: love, longing, desperation, fear.. Any kiss could once again be their last.. And so he cherished each one.. A silent vow that so long as he lived, he would find a way to protect her.. No matter the cost.

_ I'll never let you go... _

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Big Bad Wolf - Aesthetic Perfection
> 
> https://youtu.be/pt0JVW7fr-U


End file.
